Zbrodnia
by Akolitka
Summary: W Sali Przesłucań Wizegamotu odbywa się proces Ginewry Weasley oskarżonej o zamordowanie Dracona Malfoya. Z czasem okazuje się, że mordercą jest ktoś inny. slash m/m
1. Prolog

_Dla zbrodni zawsze bezpieczna jest droga przez zbrodnie._

Seneka. _Agamemnom_

**Prolog**

– Oskarżona Ginewra Weasley, córka Arthura i Molly Prewett stoi pod zarzutem morderstwa dokonanego na osobie Dracona Malfoya dnia dwudziestego piątego września bieżącego roku. Czy oskarżona przyznaje się do winy?

Ginewra Weasley stała wyprostowana z podniesioną głową. Była to piękna, młoda dziewczyna o jasnorudych włosach upiętych nad czołem, o oczach nieokreślonego, ciemnego koloru, w niebieskiej, szytej na miarę sukience. Nie była radosna ani nawet zadowolona, czego mnogliby się spodziewać po tak, zdawało by się wyzutej ze skruchy morderczyni licznie zgromadzeni członkowie Wizengamotu - nic podobnego, na jej twarzy malował się wyraz trudnej do zidentyfikowania pewności połączonej ze smutkiem. Jej jasne oczy były zaczerwienione, widać było, że wcześniej dużo płakała.

Zapanowała cisza – wymowna cisza.

– Nie.

Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot pełniący w czasie procesu funkcję oskarżyciela odczuł dreszcz zniechęcenia. Słodka dziewczyna, ledwie piętnaście lat i morderstwo? Córka Arthura i Molly Weasleyów? To pewnie jakiś zbieg okoliczności... Złośliwy splot okoliczności, to musiał być ktoś inny! Korneliusz usiadł wygodniej, chustką otarł pot z czoła. Ze zdziwieniem pokiwał głową, albo tak dobrze udaje, albo mówi prawdę. Spojrzał z swojego miejsca na Molly i Arthura siedzących w jednej z ław ustawionych w pewnym oddaleniu od miejsca, w którym zeznawać miała oskarżona. Byli załamani, wylali już wystarczająco dużo łez by teraz mogli płakać. Tulili do siebie w mocnym uścisku resztę swoich dzieci i Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopak również wyglądał jak gdyby płakał.

Minister Magii chrząknął i rozpoczął swoją mowę oskarżycielską.

– Członkowie i członkinie Wizengamotu! Dnia dwudziestego piątego września o trzeciej po południu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Szkocji, zamordowano pana Dracona Malfoya. W prawie czarodziejów jest to karane dożywociem w Azkabanie.

Jego mocny, surowy głos unosił się i upadał modelując istne arcydzieło sztuki krasomówczej:

– Jest to przypadek szczególnie prosty i nie nastręczający najmniejszych wątpliwości... Jednak gwoli sprawiedliwości należałoby nam poznać motywy kierujące młodą Ginewrą. Obowiązkiem oskarżenia jest wykazanie motywu i okoliczności. Niepodobna dostrzec, aby ktokolwiek inny z wyjątkiem oskarżonej miał powód, by zabić nieszczęsnego Dracona. Był to młody chłopiec czystej krwi o ujmującym charakterze, lubiany w swoim domu, nie miał ani jednego wroga poza oskarżoną...

Draco... Draco Malfoy. Jak odległe wydaje się to wszystko, jak nierealne...

Przypominała sobie jego bladą, drobną twarz, jasne włosy i lodowato-niebieskie oczy.

– Baczną uwagę należy zwrócić w pierwszym rzędzie na następujące okoliczności: Po pierwsze: w jakiej sytuacji oskarżona działała. Po drugie: jaki miała motyw? Po trzecie: Czy nie działała w afekcie? Obowiązek nakazuje mi powołać świadków, którzy będą w stanie pomóc Wizengamotowi przy formułowaniu wniosków odpowiadających stanowi faktycznemu i prawdzie. W zasadniczej kwestii zamordowania Dracona Malfoya postaram się wykazać, że nikt prócz oskarżonej nie miał możliwości, by zbrodni dokonać...

Ginewra odnosiła wrażenie, że spowija ją gęsta, nieomal szczelna mgła, że przez kłęby mgły dochodzą do niej tylko pojedyncze wyrazy:

– ...Trucizna... Liczne próby morderstwa... Fałszywe zeznania... Klątwa Uśmiercająca...

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy minister zamilkł, do jej uszu doszły oburzone parsknięcia członków Wizengamotu.

Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, szef Wizengamotu i rzecznik obrony wystąpił do przodu i skłoniwszy się szanownemu gronu zapytał po raz kolejny:

– Czy przyznaje się pani do zarzucanego pani morderstwa?

Ginewra Weasley rozchyliła swoje małe, czerwone wargi układając je w pogodny wyraz, niemal uśmiech.

– Jestem niewinna. – Powiedziała z pewnością w głosie.

Natychmiast odezwały się głośne wyrazy zaprzeczenia ze strony ściśle zapełnionej widowni.

Obraźliwe słowa drążyły grubą powłokę myśli dziewczyny, przerywały gdzieniegdzie ich zwartą, tłumiącą wszystko warstwę. Była zmęczona.

Sąd... Twarze ludzkie... Nieprzeliczone rzędy twarzy! Wykrzywione w grymasach, zmarszczone i spocone ludzkie twarze... Jedynie kilka z nich wyrażało smutek i żal – matki, ojca, braci, Harry'ego.

Harry. Zawsze Harry – zawsze, odkąd pamięć sięga jej pamięć, od tamtego spotkania na dworcu King's Cross, wszystkie te wakacje w czasie, których gościł w Norze, wszystkie zebrania Gwardii Dumbledore'a...

Harry.

Jej Harry.

Tak, teraz zaczynała sobie przypominać...

Tak...


	2. I

_Miłość mężczyźnie nie jest życiem całym –_

_Dla kobiet miłość – jedyne istnienie (...)_

_On wszystkie dobra ma – kobieta jedno:_

_Kochać i kochać, i być zawsze biedną!_

_Miłości kobiet – o! poznania warte,_

_Piękne a groźne, pełne tajemnicy._

_Kobieta wszystko stawia na tę kartę,_

_Gdy przegra, to jej nic oprócz tęsknicy_

_I żalu życie nie odda rozdarte._

George Gordon Byron. _Don Juan_

**Rozdział I**

Lato tego roku było wyjątkowo upalne, dolina, w której znajdowała się wioska Ottery St. Cachpole przypominała temperaturą rozgrzany do czerwoności piec. Otaczały ją łąki, na których pasły się owce i krowy, rozległe i cieniste sady jabłkowe, oraz majaczący w oddali las. Dolinę przecinała wzdłuż rzeczka Ottery, której malownicze niebieskie meandry kusiły swym wartkim nurtem spragnionych przechodniów. Lasy, łąki, sady i rzeka tworzyły iście rajski, przyjemny dla oczu krajobraz. Tuż obok rzeki biegła wąska, nieomal całkowicie zarośnięta wiejska droga kilka razy przecinająca lasy i sady, a w jednym miejscu rzekę. Szła nią wesoła rudowłosa dziewczyna w zwiewnej białej, sukience, niosąca wiklinowy koszyk pełen soczystych leśnych jagód. Co jakiś czas przystawała, wyjmowała jedną z koszyka i zjadała z uśmiechem plamiąc ciemnym sokiem usta i palce. Jej biała sukienka nosiła już jego ślady, ale w koszyku pozostało ich aż nadto na kilka sztuk najlepszej pod słońcem tarty jagodowej jej mamy. Dróżka skręcała w rzadki sad, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Nisko zwieszone jabłonie pełne soczystych, czerwonych już owoców dawały przyjemny w tak dotkliwym skwarze cień, gałęzie nielicznych rosochatych gruszy i nisko zwieszających się wiśni przyjemnie muskały rozpalone czoło dziewczyny. Tak, życie jest piękne kiedy jest się młodym...

W chwilę później jej oczom ukazała się dobrze znajoma jasna czupryna łagodnie spływających na plecy włosów. Ich właścicielka pochylała się nisko nad krecim kopcem, tak, że jej nos nieomal w nim grzebał.

– Luna, co ty tu robisz?

Jasnowłosa dziewczyna podniosła głowę i oczom niosącej koszyk ukazały się te tak dobrze jej znane rozmarzone bladoniebieskie oczy. Luna Lovegood miała na sobie okropnie umorusaną ziemią, ciemnofioletową sukienkę sięgającą jej do kolan, podczas gdy z jej szyi zwisały trzy srebrne łańcuszki obarczone masą różnorakich wisiorków.

– Szukam milczków, schowały się tutaj przede mną. Och Ginny, jak ty ładnie wyglądasz, tylko dlaczego masz czarne usta i palce?

– To od jagód. Chcesz trochę?

Krukonka pokiwała głową i nadstawiła podołek sukienki, rudowłosa dziewczyna wysypała jej sporo jagód, w myślach odnotowując sobie, że musi jeszcze nazbierać trochę po drodze. Luna wstała i nie kłopocząc się otrzepaniem sukienki zapytała:

– Wracasz do wioski?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

– Mogę iść z tobą? Ci niegrzeczni chłopcy od Fawcettów byli dzisiaj dla mnie tacy okrutni. Nie chciałabym sama przechodzić obok ich domu.

– Zająć się nimi? – Zapytała z mściwym uśmiechem Ginny.

Luna pokręciła głową.

– Nie, nie trzeba. Wiesz może co u Harry'ego? Od czasu zakończenia roku szkolnego nie miałam od niego żadnej wiadomości. Wiesz... – Luna uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem. – Był dla nas taki dobry, nauczył nas tylu rzeczy, a Gwardia Dumbledore'a... wy wszyscy... to było tak jak gdybym miała przyjaciół.

Ginny zarumieniła się, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy pomyślała o zielonookim chłopcu, nie mogła nic na to poradzić, – od kiedy poznała go na dworcu King's Cross, od kiedy uratował ją na pierwszym roku nie była w stanie myśleć o nim bez rumieńca. W jej marzeniach był rycerzem w srebrnej zbroi, który przybyłby ją uratować z rąk potwora.

– Nic poza tym, że ma do nas jutro przyjechać, właśnie dlatego poszłam po jagody, mama zrobi tartę. A co do GD to masz wielu przyjaciół: ja jestem twoją przyjaciółką, i Hermiona, i Harry, i nawet ten tępak Ron.

Luna zachichotała cicho i powiedziała:

– Tam w Departamencie Tajemnic kilka razy uratowałaś mi życie. Przez to całe zamieszanie z Sama-Wiesz-Kim nie miałam nawet okazji ci podziękować...

Ginny przytuliła ją mocno do siebie.

– Luna, naprawdę nie ma za co!

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez jakiś czas, podczas gdy Ginny zbierała brakujące jagody, trwało to tak długo aż wyszły z sadu. Dom Luny znajdował się za wzgórzem, podczas gdy Nora należąca do rodziny Ginny leżała nieco dalej. Przeszły kilkadziesiąt metrów, po czym się rozstały obiecując sobie nawzajem spotkać się za jakiś czas. Ginny wybrała prawe rozwidlenie prowadzące w głąb doliny gdzie znajdowała się Nora, mogła ją widzieć już teraz.

Był to wysoki, przypominający pokraczną wieżę dom, którego architektura była raczej dziełem czarów niż kunsztu budowniczych. Miał on rdzawo-brunatny kolor, czerwony dach, z którego wyrastało kilka kominów. Tuż obok Nory znajdowała się mała, drewniana szopa jej ojca, kamienne budynki gospodarcze, kurnik i niewielki ogródek. Dziewczyna raźno ruszyła w kierunku domu, gdy tuż za jej plecami otwarły się niskie drzwiczki prowadzące do ogrodzonego ogródka jej mamy. Odwróciła się powoli pewna, że to Ron, albo któryś z bliźniaków skończył właśnie odgnomianie ogródka. To była Molly Weasley we własnej osobie, miała ona na sobie elegancką szarą sukienkę do łydek i błękitny żakiet, to było jej najlepsze, odświętne ubranie. Ginny była zdziwiona takim doborem stroju i tym, że jej matka weszła ubrana weń do ogródka. Wyglądała w nim bardzo ładnie, na pewno, więc nie chciałaby go wybrudzić... Zaciekawiona Ginny schowała się za drzwiami szopy, aby pozostać niezauważoną, Molly zamknęła za sobą bramkę i otrzepała sukienkę ze śladów ziemi.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś mamo?

Rudowłosa kobieta drgnęła zaskoczona i odwróciła się w stronę córki nieomal natychmiast malując uśmiech na swojej piegowatej twarzy.

- Ach, to ty Ginny serdelko, nawet nie wiesz jak mnie przestraszyłaś. Nie nigdzie się nie wybieram, po prostu chciałam sprawdzić czy ta sukienka jeszcze na mnie pasuje.

- W ogrodzie?

Kobieta skinęła głową zmieniając temat:

- Och, widzę, że nazbierałaś sporo jagód, zrobimy dużo pysznej tarty. Harry będzie zachwycony...

Ginny zmrużyła oczy zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem swojej matki.

- No chodźże już, przecież nie mamy całego dnia.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową odganiając nasuwające się jej myśli i weszła do domu


End file.
